What's the Worst That Could Happen Right?
by amachnowski
Summary: When Melissa and the Sheriff go missing it will that strength from the whole pack to get them back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stiles rolled over in bed and groaned. He looked at the clock and sees that it was only five o'clock. He didn't have to be up for another hour and he couldn't go back to sleep. He got up and headed down to the kitchen and stated coffee. He then decides to get some breakfast. He pulls out the milk and the cereal, sets them on the counter. when he reaches into the cabinet to get his bowl he hears a creak from upstairs. Assuming it's just his dad he ignores it.

He pours his bowl and starts to eat it, when the coffee finishes by the time he makes his cup he hears someone coming down the stairs. still assuming it was just the sheriff he grabs a second cup for coffee and leaves it by the coffee maker, and goes back to his cereal. Someone walks into the kitchen but doesn't go to the coffee machine. This seems odd to Stiles sleep riddled brain. He looks over to the door way and sees Peter standing there with a smirk.

"What, do you want this early?" Stiles ask.

"Well you must not have checked your phone yet. I have been sent to collect you for a before school pack meeting." Peter said, with an eye roll.

"Well that explains why I'm up so early, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." he says then he finishes his cereal.

After Stiles changes clothes and grabs all his stuff for school, he heads back down stairs and sees Peter still in the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm ready let's go." Stiles says as he gets closer to Peter. Peter nods and heads for the door. Once they get outside Stiles sees Peters car.

"You having a midlife crises Peter? this car rivals Derek's car in over-compensation." Stiles smirks when he sees Peter's brand new Mercedes-Benz AMG S65 Cabriolet. "Isn't this color called Lunar Blue. Isn't that a little bit on the nose?"

"What can I say I have expansive tastes. Now are you going to get in or are you going to take that ridiculous jeep of yours."

"Really you want me to get in your car. you don't like anyone in you space, I assumed that included your car."

"Well I know my car will start and I'm not so sure about your jeep so can we please get going we have to be there in twenty minutes."

"Yeah let's go" Stiles said with a grin as he got in the passenger seat.

The whole way to the Hale house Stiles plays with all the features he can reach. when they pull up to the house Peter turns off the car and turns to Stiles.

"So now that you've played with all the gadgets what do you think of the car?" Peter asked.

"It's alright, I think it's a little flashy but it's got some cool features."

"Good to know." Peter said as he opened his door. "Let's get inside so this can be over." He said with an exasperated sigh. Stiles chuckles and picks up his bag and heads for the house.

Α/Β/Ω

"Why so early?" Liam wined once everyone was seated on the couches in the family room.

"Because it was either now or at midnight. I figured you all would want to sleep a bit longer than that." Derek said annoyed.

"Derek just tell us what you found." Scott said as he pulled his head away from Kira's shoulder. "Stiles and I have practice in an hour so let's get this done."

"I was doing my patrol and there's a scent by the nemeton that I don't recognize. I traced it back into town but I lost the scent at the sheriff's station. It didn't go in it just stopped. I don't have an explanation for any of this. Stiles have you heard anything from your dad?" Derek asks.

"I haven't seen my dad in two days he's been working doubles and he's asleep while I'm at school." He says as he shakes his head. He looks at peter, "was he home when you got there?"

Peter shakes his head. "No, it smelled like he hadn't been there for a few days." Stiles pales.

"Okay let's think this though if something was wrong Parrish would have called. Or your dad would have let you know something. It he was hurt my mom would have called and let you know. So, it's okay Stiles." Scott said as he set up.

"Your right I'll just call him a and see what he says." Stiles says as he pulled out his phone. He dials the number.

"You've reached Sheriff Noah Stilinski, I'm unavailable, please leave a message and I get back to you as soon as I can. It this is an emergency please call 911. Have a good day." Stiles hangs up the phone and try's the sheriff's cell phone. "You've reached Noah, I'm not available right now, please leave a name and a number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Have a good day."

Stiles hung up the phone and looked to Scott. "Call your mom and see if she knows where my dad is. The last time I saw him he was headed over to your house to pick up your mom for dinner."

"Okay hold on a minuet." Scot said as he pulled out his phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello, the number you are trying to reach is unavailable. Please try your call again later. Goodbye." Scott hung up. "Let me try the hospital." he dialed. "You've reached Beacon County Memorial Hospital, if you know your party's extension please enter it now. if not stay on the line and someone will be with you in a moment. Thank you for calling... Thanks for calling Beacon hills memorial this is Sean; how can I help you today?"

"Hey Sean, It's Scott is my mom around?"

"No, she's not she hasn't made it in yet today. she called in yesterday, is she feeling any better?"

"I didn't know she wasn't feeling well. I haven't seen her, but I'll call the house, thanks."

"No problem Scott, have her call the desk when you get a hold of her and let me know if she'll be in on Friday or not."

"Okay will do. What do you mean Friday she's supposed to be there today?"

"She sent in an email this morning saying she was taking three Personal days."

"Okay thanks, talk to you later," and Scott hung up the phone. As he dialed again he looked at Stiles. "She didn't go in to work yesterday because she didn't feel well, and is apparently taking three personal days. I'll try the house.

"You've reach the McCall residence. We are unable to come to the phone right now. So, if you leave your name number and a brief message we will get back to you as soon as we can. Have a great day." Scott hung up without leaving a message.

"Okay, no one panic, I'm sure there is a reason for this I'll call my dad and he will make a stop by Scott's house and probably find both the Sheriff and Mellissa asleep. okay?" Alison said with a calm voice.

"Yeah do that I'm going to call dispatch and see what Tara can tell me." Stiles said as he stood up and headed for the front door.

As Stiles headed for the door he heard someone follow him. He assumed it was Peter and kept going; He made it out the door and to Peter's car before there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Stiles it's going to be okay he has to be somewhere." Peter said. Stiles knelt in the drive way in front of the car and realized he was having a panic attack.

"Breath for me Stiles." Peter said as he turned Stiles toward him and put one of Stiles hands on his chest. "Breath with me. Match my breath." he said as he started to take deep breaths so Stiles can match them. Stiles slowly started to breath slower. "Okay now let's get you off the ground." Peter said as he picked stiles up and carried him bridal style to the porch and set him on a bench. "I will call the station and see if they know where you dad is, okay, you just breath." Peter said as he pulled out his phone.

"Thank you for calling the Beacon County Sheriff's station this is Tara how can I help you?"

"Yes, hello I'm Peter Hale and I was looking for Sheriff Stilinski is he around?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hale he is unavailable today. You might try him at home or call Stiles. We got an email from him this morning stating that he is ill and is taking a couple days off."

"Okay, thank you Tara you've been a great help. Have a good day," and he hung up.

He looked over to Stiles and saw that his breathing was back to normal. "Come on, let's go back inside and see what Alison has learned. Peter helped Stiles up and into the house.

Α/Β/Ω

Alison pulls out her phone and calls Chris. _"You've reached Christopher Argent, I'm unavailable for the time being, leave your name and number and I'll return you call expediently."_ "Hey Dad its Ally, we need a favor can you call me back thanks." And she hung up.

"He didn't answer but he told me last night that he had a meeting a couple towns east of here so he should get back to me soon." She said after she put her phone back into her purse.

"I'll call Jordan, see what he knows." Lydia said as she pulled out her phone.

"Parrish?" He answers.

"Jordan its Lydia, do you know where the Sheriff is we can't find him or Melissa?"

"He called in yesterday, then sent an email in today he's out till Thursday. He supposed to be at home. You should call Stiles."

"Stiles is here. He hasn't seen his dad in a couple days and Peter says he hasn't been in the house in days. Jordan we're worried."

"I'll head over to the house and see if I can find him then I'll head over to Melissa's I'll let you know what's going on, but you all need to head to school."

"Yeah we're about to head out. Text me and let me know. I'll keep Stiles in the loop."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later, Bye" and Parrish hung up the phone.

Α/Β/Ω

Stiles and Peter came back into the house and saw Lydia hang up her phone.

"Lydia, what have we learned?" Peter asks as he sits Stiles down in the chair closest to the door.

"All we know at this point is the both Noah and Melissa have both out of work until Thursday and they didn't go to work yesterday. Parish is on his was to Stiles' house then he will head to Melissa's. He is going to text me when he knows something. And Chris is out of town but will call Ally when he gets the message." She said as she walked over to Stiles. "How are you doing?" She asked as she sat down on the arm of the chair and rubs her hand across Stiles' back. Stiles just shrugged. "Okay, well we need to get to school, you and Scott have practice in a few minutes and the rest of us are going to review for the test in Math today. I will help you at lunch. All this sound good?" Lydia asked. Stiles just shrugged.

"I think Stiles should stay here. He had a panic attack and he needs to rest. I will call the school and let them know he's not coming in." Peter said looking at Lydia.

"You might be right. I'll get his homework from school and I'll text you when I hear from Parrish, Peter. Do you want help getting him up to his room?"

"No I think I can get him up there without any problem." He then picks Stiles up and heads for the stairs. "Have a good day everyone meet back here after school." Peter said as he started up the stairs.

"Okay, let me know if anything changes with him." Scott says as he and the group leave.

"Will do." Peter says from the top of the first flight of stairs.

Α/Β/Ω

Peter carried Stiles up to his room. He manages to get the door opened without dropping Stiles. He carries Stiles over to the bed and pushed the blankets down and out of the way. Laying him down and pulling the blankets around him. Peter than stands up to leave the room, as he gets to the door Stiles whimpers.

"Do you want me to stay Stiles?" Peter asks from the door. "Please," is the quiet plea from the bed. Peter walks back to the bed and pulls the blanket away from Stiles face. "Alright, I will be right back I'm going to go get some snacks and some drinks. I will be back in a few minutes." He says and Stiles nods.

Peter heads back down stairs and notes that all the kids have headed to school. He goes in to the kitchen and finds Derek pulling bottles of juice from the fridge.

"I made up some snacks, it's just some almonds, cheese and the dried bananas Stiles likes. They're in separate bags and some orange juice and some grape juice. The cooler is in the pantry, if you grab it for me ill fill it." Derek rushes through like he wants Peter back upstairs as fast as possible.

Peter gets the cooler and grabs some lemon cookies. Turning back to the counter that Derek has everything on he sees a panicked looking Derek. Derek takes the cooler and puts the juice in the bottom then fills it with ice, he then adds in a plastic plate and puts the snacks on top. Zipping up the cooler, Derek asks, "Peter do you have any idea what's going on?

"Honestly, I have no idea. Stiles panicked quickly. I think something is wrong and Stiles knows something we don't. I'm going to head back up." Peter grabs the cooler and the cookies and heads up the stairs.

Α/Β/Ω

When Peter gets back to Stiles room he finds Stiles asleep, cocooned in the bedding. Peter sets down the cooler beside the nightstand and kicks off his shoes. He unwraps Stiles' cocoon of blankets as gently as possible. Once he has Stiles unwrapped he pulls all the blankets to the foot of the bed and heads into the en suit that connects to Stiles' room.

He gets a washcloth and rinses it through cold water. Once he has rung out all the excess water he grabs a hand towel and returns to the bedroom. Stiles' has rolled onto his stomach and has star fished out across the bed. Peter get to the bed and sets the washcloth and the towel down on the nightstand.

He gently pulls Stiles limbs back toward his body and removes Stiles' Shoes and pulls off his belt. As Peter unzips Stiles' hoodie, he looks up to Stiles' face and sees that stiles' staring at him.

"Stiles, I'm not trying to do anything but get you comfortable. I'm not going to take anything else off after your hoodie. I swear to you." Peter says as he puts his hands up so that stiles can see them.

"I know you're not going to hurt me peter." Stiles says quietly. "I wasn't expecting you to be the one to take care of me. That's not really what you do. I know I'm pack-adjacent but that usually means that you, pseudo-pack enforcer, don't deal with me. That would fall to someone like Derek who's a beta, or if we were really in a pinch Lydia. So why are you the one who gets to deal with the human?"

Peter just stares at the boy. "I will be fine Peter, it's not like this is my first panic attack. I will be fine in an hour or so I'm going to take a nap. You can go do whatever it is you need to do. Just have Derek come and check on me in like a half hour or so." Stiles says as he sits up and pulls off his hoodie. He throws it on to the chair by the door and pulls the covers back up over him and rolls away from Peter.

Peter just kneels there on the bed looking a Stiles. After a minute or so Peter hears Stiles sniffle like he's trying to hold back tears.

"Stiles, it doesn't matter what my place in this pack is, if you need my help I'm here. If you would rather it was Derek here helping you I will go get him. But I think you don't want anyone here with you and your fighting me for that purpose." Peter pauses. "Well that's just too damn bad. Stiles if you truly want me to leave tell me now or I'm going to do my damnednest to make sure your alrignt." Peter waits.

Stiles just rolls over to face Peter. Peter sees the tears on his face and lays down next to stiles and pulls him into his arms. As soon as Stiles face hits Peters chest he bursts into tears. "Stiles it's going to be alright. Talia will be back tomorrow and if there is something wrong she will do everything she can to make it better I promise." He says into Stiles hair. Stiles cries himself to sleep and Peter just holds him.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter wakes up when his phone pings on the nightstand. He carefully removes his arm from around Stiles and grabs his phone.

[From Lydia 10:40am: Just heard back from Jordan, No forced entry into either home. He wants someone to go by the house to check for a scent. Send Derek to check it out.]

[From Lydia 10:50am: Peter is everything alright? You didn't respond? I told Derek to meet Jordan at the McCall's house. Is Stiles Okay?]

[From Lydia 11:00am: PETER I swear to god I will skin you and wear your pelt as a pair of boots. ANSWER ME!]

[From Lydia 12:30pm: I'm sorry, Derek just sent me a picture of the two of you. Is he okay? Take your time. Derek says that it doesn't seem like Melissa has been home in a while he also said the smell from this morning is around the hospital too. I'm not sure what it means but I will get on it after class. Let me know if I need to pick anything up on my way there.]

Peter smiles at the ferocious wording in Lydia's texts. Then he responds.

[From Peter 12:35pm: I do apologize for not responding to your messages I must have fallen asleep. As far as I can tell Stiles is terrified but he is asleep so he is fine for the moment. If you could pick up some comfortable clothes for him something of Noah's would probably be best. I don't think he keeps clothes in his room here and I don't think he would except anything of mine right now. When you all get back from school, I'm going out to the Nemeton to get the scent myself. Once I do I will inform Talia of what we know so far. She should be back in the morning with Laura.]

Knowing that Lydia is in class he doesn't expect a quick response. So, he sets his phone down on the night stand and pulls himself away from Stiles to grab the cooler. Once he manages to get the cooler on the bed he pulls out the cookies and a bottle of grape juice. He puts them on the nightstand, closes the cooler and puts in back on the floor.

He then turns to Stiles and runs his hand over the boy's forehead. Stiles barely stirs. So, he runs his hand up and down Stiles arm and says his name. "Stiles," when he gets no response he tries again.

"Stiles, you need to wake up and eat something. It's almost one o'clock" Stiles grumbles something nonsensical. "Stiles, wake up please." Peter tries one more time. This time Stiles opens his eyes and looks at Peter. "I need you to eat something please breakfast was a long time ago." Stiles just grumbles.

Peter gently moves Stiles in to a sitting position. Stiles lets him move him without a word. Stiles takes the cookies that Peter hands him. Stiles opens the cookies and eats one. "These are my favorite. Thanks." Stiles says as he grabs another cookie. Peter opens the grape juice and hands it to Stiles. As Stiles takes the juice peter snags two cookies. Stiles looks a little betrayed and Peter just smirks.

"Have you heard anything from the others yet?" Stiles asks after taking a drink of his juice.

"Nothing concrete yet. Both your father and Melissa hasn't been home in a few days. Derek says the smell he followed to the sheriff's station is around Melissa's as well. Once the others get back from school I will head out to the Nemeton and get the scent myself. I was going to have Derek check the hospital and the high school for traces of the scent as well to see if any other parents might have been affected. But right now, you are my main concern." Peter responded. "Would you like some almonds cheese or Cranberry raisins?"

"No thank you the cookies are fine for now. You don't have to stay with me peter I'm fine. You and Derek should go check out the town and make sure the territory is safe for all of us. And you should call the Alpha and let her know what's going on. And see if any others of the Hales have experienced any of this before. I can do research in here or in the study to keep occupied. I'm fine now, the nap helped." Stiles said, and then got up to put his pants back on.

"Stiles I would feel better if you stayed in bed and rested for a bit longer." Peter says as he gets up and walks over to Stiles.

"Well that doesn't work for me Peter my father and Melissa are missing. The Alpha isn't in town which means the Scott is in charge. We both know that could be a disaster. We need our pack enforcer, AKA you, to be out solving this problem not being here coddling the pack's designated human. Peter, we all have our roles in this pack and you taking care of me is not yours. So please just-let's get to work on fixing this. I need to know that the two parental figures in my life are alright. Okay? Let's get this done now, not later." Stiles says getting louder and more agitated as he gets close the end.

Peter just sighs and packs up the open cookies into the cooler. "Fine, but finish your juice before we leave this room." Peter snaps as he picks up the cooler. Stiles reaches for the juice from the dresser where he sat it down when he got up from the bed. He finishes it in one go and tosses the empty bottle in the trash can by the bed.

Α/Β/Ω

Stiles gets comfortable in the big armchair that is in the study and pulls his tray table with his laptop toward him and start researching anything that could have wanted to take the two parents. Peter come in to the room wearing his jacket and just looks at Stiles, while Stiles works.

The boy is a little paler that what Peter feels comfortable with but he isn't shaking anymore and his heart rate is back to where it should be. Stiles is wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His shoes have been discarded by the chair and his Deadpool hoodie is on the floor next to the chair so he could reach it if he gets cold. He has his laptop and a reference book in front of him on the tray. The lamp on the table next to the chair on. Next to the Lamp is a bottle of blue PowerAde, with a half-eaten sandwich next to it. This is probably the most organized that Peter has seen a research secession with Stiles ever be.

"Stiles, I'm headed out with Derek. If you need anything call one of us and we will get back here as fast as we can. The others will be here after school. Talia should be back around 6, so we are going to get food after she gets back." Peter states then crosses into the room and over to Stiles. He hears Derek come in behind him. "We shouldn't be gone long but if the others get back before us call Derek or me." Stiles nods.

Peter puts his hand on Stiles' arm and nods back to him then turns and leaves. Derek Comes up to Stiles and just looks him over then runs a hand over Stiles head then follows Peter out of the room then the house. Stiles stares after them. Once he hears the car leave he turns back to his laptop and gets back to his research.

Α/Β/Ω

Peter and Derek reach the Nemeton quickly. When they get close to what's left of the tree, Peter caught the scent of something unfamiliar, as well as something he knows well.

Peter turn to Derek. "Tell me nephew, what do you smell?"

"I smell the scent from last night and what smells like…" he pauses, "Is that Chris I smell?"

"Not quite its indicative to Chris but it's more of the general hunter smell. Which means what dear nephew?"

"It's possible there are new hunters in town, and they are after whatever this thing is. Or the not so great option that this thing is working with them and they took the least guarded members of our pack because they were easiest to get to." Derek says calmly.

"Exactly, so now the smell of hunter wasn't here when you were here this morning, correct."

"Correct, it was just the other smell. Do you want to follow that smell of the hunter smell?"

"Let's start with the smell of whatever this thing is, and then we will back track to the hunters." Derek nods and the head off into the woods towards town.

They get to the edge of the woods just south of town when the hunter smell crosses their path again. This time they ignore it entirely and follow the scent into town. They follow it to the sheriff's station. When they walk past the station they see Parrish heading out of the building.

"Hey Derek, Peter, I was just headed out to the house to talk to you. I stopped by the hospital to see what they knew about how Melissa was feeling before she left work yesterday and they told me she seemed fine. That she had said she was getting a migraine and that's why she left work. That's why Noah left work early as well. Do you think it's the something?" Parrish asked.

"It might be, did you notice anybody acting weird? We think there are some hunters in town." Peter asks.

"No one acting weird but I walked by some people in the hospital who were looking at me a little oddly when I asked Sean about Melissa. They aren't local I know that much."

"Okay, thanks Jordan. Keep an eye out and let us know if you find anything that might help us locate Noah and Melissa." Derek says. "We're following the scent of something that was around the Nemeton this morning. Any chance you can check out the cameras outside of the station from about ten last night till midnight and tell me what you find. We think it might be what took them."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll let you know what I find. I'll be over after my shift to help with the research."

"Alright well talk to you later." Peter says with a nod and they head off towards the hospital.

When they get to the edge of the parking lot the smell the hunters again as well as the other scent. As they get closer to the main entrance the smells intertwine. They head inside and follow the scent to the nurse's station. They find Sean at the desk.

"Hey Derek, Peter. What's up guys I didn't see any of the kids come in, did I miss one?"

"No Sean you didn't were following I scent trail. Melissa and Noah are missing. We have the feeling that hunters are involved. Seen anything weird?" Peter asks.

"Nope just Parrish Trying and failing to be sneaky with his questions. Are we going to tell him that I know a lot more than he thinks, and that the hellhound is the least sneaky person in the pack?" Sean asks with a smirk.

"Maybe but we haven't really brought it up with Talia yet. Just head over to the house when you're done with your shift and help Stiles with some research and we will go from there. Plan?"

"Plan. Okay, I will see you guys later." Sean says with a wave.

Peter and Derek head back to the parking lot. They see two guys and a girl in suits getting in to a black Tahoe and drive off.

"I think we just found our hunters." Peter says nodding towards the Tahoe. Derek nods.

"Let's head back to the house and see what Stiles has found." Derek says to Peter.

"Let's wait a little bet before that I want to see where the scent leads first." Then he walks across the parking lot the opposite direction that they came from.

They follow the trail to the McCall house and find Melissa's car gone but a different car in the driveway.

"Was Scott expecting anyone?" Peter asks Derek.

"I don't know hold on I'll ask." Derek says as he pulls out his phone.

[From Derek 2:30 PM: Were you expecting company today? There is a car in your driveway.]

[From Scott 2:31 PM: No? What kind of car is it?]

[From Derek 2:32 PM: It's a black Chevy Impala. It has New York Plates, there isn't anyone in the car. They must be inside.]

[From Scott 2:33 PM: It might be my dad. Just go in the house and find out the spare key in under the frog in the purple flower pot next to the door.]

"Scott says it might be his dad. He wants us to go in and check." Derek says to Peter.

"Okay."

They head up to the house. Derek gets the key and unlocks the door and they head in the house. They stop and listen but neither hears a heartbeat. They do a quick search and find that no one is in the house. Derek pulls his phone back out and makes a call.

"Parrish?"

"Hey, it's Derek. When you went to Melissa's earlier was there a black impala in the driveway?"

"No. There weren't any cars there. Why?"

"Because there is now but there isn't anyone in the house."

"Uh, I don't know was Scott expecting anyone?"

"No, I asked already. Do you know if his dad is in town?"

"Noah said something about him coming to town to talk to Stiles about possibly joining the FBI after he gets his degree. But I don't know when that was supposed to be."

"Okay that could be it. Let me know if he comes into the Station."

"Will do Derek." And hangs up.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Derek asks Peter.

"The trail goes through the house and out the back door so let's lock up and keep following the trail." Derek nods and the head out the front door.

As they round the house the hear someone knocking on the door. Derek heads around to see who it is.

"Can I help you?" he asks the man at the door.

"Only if you can tell me where Melissa is." The man asks

"And you are?"

"I should be asking you the same. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Pretty sure I asked first." Derek says with a glare.

"Rafael McCall."

"Okay, I'm Derek Hale. I'm a friend of Scott's."

'Okay, Scott is in school, so, why are you lurking around the house when no one is home?"

"Because he asked me to come check on Melissa because she wasn't feeling very well, and I didn't recognize the car in the driveway and wanted to make sure nothing was amiss so I was checking the back door."

"Okay so, where is Melissa?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I came here to check on her like I was asked to and you're the only other one here that I can tell."

"Fine, I will go have a chat with the Sheriff and see if you story checks out. If you're lying to me you're in for a world of hurt Derek Hale."

"Yeah, except Noah is on vacation for the week."

"Is he now, well he has to be at home then, right? Or are you going to tell me you don't know where he is either."

"I don't actually but I have all the faith in him that he can take care of himself. Now I need to let Scott know that his mom isn't at home. And get back to work. Bye." Derek says with a lot of attitude. He turned and headed back towards the back yard where he can hear Peter laughing to himself.

"Let's go before he follows me around the house." Derek says as he passes Peter.

They follow the trail to Stiles' house.

"This wasn't here this morning." Peter says as they walk up to the house.

They walk to the front door and try the handle. It's unlocked.

"I watched Stiles lock this when we left this morning."

They head into the house and the trail goes up to Stiles room. The door is closed when they reach it. As Peter goes to open the door a car pulls into the Driveway. Derek head to the top of the stairs and Peter opens the door.

Derek reaches the top of the stairs as front door opens to reveal Lydia. Derek turns back to Peter and sees a look on his face he has never seen before. Utter terror. Lydia rushes up the stairs to Derek.

"Peter what is it?" Derek asks quietly. Peter doesn't respond or move.

"Peter what is it?" Lydia asks again. Still no response. She tries to walk closer to Peter but Derek stops her.

Derek walks next to Peter and looks into the room. He can't understand what he is seeing. "Claudia?" is all Derek says.

Claudia is sitting on Stiles' bed holding a stuffed bear that is usually on the shelf above Stiles' bed.

"Hello, you seem to know who I am but I don't know you. Do you know where my husband and son are?" She asks.

Lydia makes her way past the confused men and enters the room. She sees Claudia and walks over to her.

"What are you and why do you look like her?" Lydia asks

"I'm not sure what you're talking about. My name is Claudia Stilinski; the last thing I remember is being in the hospital and then waking up in the woods on this tree stump. I went to the Sheriff station but there wasn't anyone there, so I went to the hospital but no one would tell me anything. My son is usually at the McCall's if not at the hospital during the day so I went there but no one was home. So, I came home. No one was here either and everything looks different. This was Stiles' room so I thought I would wait here for him to get here." She said looking at Lydia.

"Okay, what year is it?" Lydia asks.

"2010. Why?" Claudia asks confused.

"Because its 2017." Derek says.

"That's not possible." She says with a look of non-belief.

"You died in 2010." Peter says.

"I don't believe you." She says.

"Claudia, do you know who I am?" Peter asks.

"You look familiar but no I don't."

"My name is Peter Hale. This is my nephew Derek. And this is Lydia Martin." He says pointing to each person.

"Lydia, your only eight. Your mom came to see me a few days ago and you were with her. I don't understand.

"Peter I think we should take her to Deaton." Lydia says turning to Peter. "If he clears her then we take her to the house and call Talia."

"I agree." He says to Lydia. "Claudia, would you please come with us we want to make sure you are okay. We will take you to Stiles after that okay?" He asks Claudia.

She nods. Lydia leads he outside and into her car.

"Derek and I will meet you there unless you want one of us to go with you." Peter says.

"I'll go with them just in case." Derek says before Lydia can answer. Peter and Lydia nod.

Peter watches the two get in the car and leave. Peter goes back into the house and grabs some soft clothes for Stiles as well as his pillow. He puts them in the book bag on the floor in the hallway and locks up the house and heads to Deaton's.


	3. Chapter 3

When Peter gets to the Clinic he finds the parking lot empty aside from Lydia's car. He heads inside. He lets himself into the back of the clinic by way of the open gate. He rounds back to their usual exam room. He sees Scott Staring at a wall like it has offended him. Derek is on the phone. Lydia is sitting next to Claudia on the exam table.

Lydia looks up when peter comes in the room. "Well I'll let Deaton tell you the news." She says with a wary look on her face. Peter looks over to the Vet.

"Well what is it?"

"It's Claudia, I'm not sure what kind of magic did this but it is Claudia. Not some copy or a creature. It is Claudia Stilinski. I don't know how it was done, but I will do some more research on what she told me. As far as I can tell she's perfectly safe. You can take her to Stiles if you are so inclined." Peter nods.

"I have been looking in to what Derek said about how she smells and the only thing I can think of is that it is left over from the spell used to bring her back. But again, I will do some looking. The Sheriff and Melissa have been gone for around nineteen hours now and I'm not sure when Claudia showed up but they might be connected. I'll let you know what I find. If not sooner I will be at the house when Talia gets back she has requested I be there. I think you should call her and let her know about this development." Again, Peter nods.

"Peter, we should head back to the station Parrish found something and the hunters have been into the station as well as Agent McCall." Derek says as he hangs up his phone.

"Alright, Lydia can you please get Mrs. Stilinski some different clothes. Scott go to the house with the others but don't tell him anything yet. I will call Talia and Derek and I will go to the Sheriff's station to deal with Parrish." They all nod. Allen leaves the room as Scott looks over to Claudia.

"Mrs. S, I'm sorry but I don't think Stiles is going to take your presence well regardless of who tells him. So please be prepared for a bad reaction."

"Thank you, Scott." She stands up from the table and walks toward Scott. "I'm sure I can handle it."

Scott reaches for her and hugs Claudia. "If all else failed, I'm glad you're here. And I hope you're not here for any malicious reasons." He squeezes her then let's go. As Claudia steps back, she smiles at Scott.

"Alright let's get a move on." Derek says as he and Peter head out the door.

Α/Β/Ω

Derek and Peter get to the Sheriff's station and find Parrish standing outside the station.

"Jordan, that's wrong?" Derek asks.

"You're not going to believe this." He said as he turned to look at Derek and Peter.

"What?"

"I-uh-know who the scent trial belongs to. I don't believe what I saw. I don't think you will either."

"Let's go in a have a chat." Peter says as he puts a hand on Parrish's shoulder.

The three men turn and head into the station. As they walk past the front desk Tara looks up.

"Hey Peter, did you figure out where the Sheriff is?"

"Not yet Tara, but I have a good idea. I think he and Melissa decided to take a few days to them self away from the kids. And good for them they deserve some time away from the brood." He says with a smirk. Tara just nods and the three make their way past.

The three make their way to Noah's office. Parish walks in and gestures for the other two to walk around the desk.

"You're probably not going to recognize the person on that screen but I will tell you who it is." Parrish says.

Peter makes it around the desk first and he sees a picture of Claudia standing in front of the station looking confused.

"Well good this means we only have two people walking around town that should be dead." Derek says as he looks at Peter.

"Two?" Parrish says.

"Yeah, Peter and Claudia."

"So, you know who that is?"

"Yes, and she was at Stilinski's house when we were there earlier. I just hadn't gotten the chance to let you know before you called and I wanted to see what you knew before I shared what we had."

"God, Derek your such an ass sometimes." Jordan said with a smile and a laugh. "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"We don't know yet. It all depends on Stiles' reaction to Claudia."

"What do you mean? When will he see her?"

"Well taking Lydia's driving into account they should be to the house now." Derek says as Peter phone starts to ring.

"Timing." Parrish says.

Peter rolls his eyes and answers the call.

"Hello?"

"Peter I think we have a problem." Noah says.

"Noah where are you? Is Melissa with you?"

"Yes, Mel is with me. We are in the woods south of the house we are headed there now. I need you to get everyone to the house as soon as possible and call Talia and see if you can get them to come back early."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"The hunters took us to get information and they said something is coming to Beacon hills and we won't be able to handle it on our own they offered help. I need to talk to Chris as well. He might know something I don't about these hunters."

"Okay, something has happened since you've been with the hunters and I don't know how to tell you this."

"Spit it out Peter."

"Claudia is at the house."

"-Claudia is dead peter."

"I know but some spell brought her back and she is at the house. So be warned. I'll make the calls and get everyone there."

"Okay. I guess we will deal with this." Noah hangs up the phone.

Peter looks at Derek, "Call your mother and tell them to get home now." He looks to Parrish, "Call everyone and tell them to get to the house as soon as they can." Peter turns to leave.

"Peter, what is it?" Derek asks

"The hunters had Noah and Melissa and something I wrong. Get everyone to the house now." He then walks out of the house and heads for the car parked by the entrance to the preserve

Α/Β/Ω

Peter makes it to the house quickly. When he pulls the car to the garage he sees that most of the younger members of the pack are already there. He parks and heads into the house. The first thing he notices is how quite it is. He follows the scent path for Lydia because it's the most recent. He follows it to the main living room. There he finds Lydia sitting next to Jackson on a couch and Claudia sitting in the chair across from them with a towel around her hand.

"What happened?" he asks

"Stiles first reaction was to see if she was a ghoul." Lydia says.

"Where is he now?"

"In his room. Everyone else is in the game room." Jackson says.

"Okay I will be back. But Noah and Melissa will be her in a bit. Make some coffee for them please." Jackson nods.

Peter walk out of the room and heads for the stairs to the basement. He opens the door and calls for Boyd and Scott.

"Scott, you and Boyd head south of the house into the preserve and meet your mom and Noah and get them back to the house. They are on foot and should be alone if they aren't don't let anyone else come back with them. But get them here quickly." They nod at Peter and head out the door that leads to the patio. Peter turns and heads up to Stiles' room.

As he gets to the top of the stairs he almost walks in to a fleeing Erica and Cora. They give him a look he can't decipher and head down the stairs. He continues to Stiles' room. When he reaches the door, he knocks. He gets no response. He opens the door and dodges a knife being thrown his way.

"What the hell Stiles?"

"You sent that thing here why would you do that?" Stiles Screams at Peter.

Peter walks in the room and closes the door. He walks over to Stiles and sits down on the bed next to the huddled figure that is Stiles.

"I couldn't let her wonder the town and someone recognize her. This was the best option I'm sorry I should have warned you but I thought Lydia would have explained it to you."

"She tried but I reacted when I saw her. I didn't handle it well. How can she be here, Peter? I don't know how to handle my dad and Melissa missing and my dead mother being here at the same time." Stiles says defeated.

"Well I have some news on that front. Your dad and Melissa were taken by the hinters that are in town. They are on their way here now. I scent Boyd and Scott to go get them. I don't know if they are hurt but your dad called me. The hunters apparently wanted information and thought that they were their best options. I have called everyone here so we can discuss all of this at once and so we can figure out what to do. I need you to be in the room when we discuss everything. Can you do that please?"

"Yeah, I guess but I don't want to be near that thing that is wearing my mother's face."

"Okay, I think we can arrange something."

Peter moves to stand up. Stiles grabs Peter's arm before he can get up from the bed. Stiles pulls Peter toward him and hugs him.

"Thank you for dealing with all of this so well." He lets go of Peter. "I know you don't like dealing with all the pack business but thanks. It was easier that it was you then Derek. I don't think we would have gotten this far so quickly."

"It's my job Stiles. Taking care of pack is what we all do. As Talia's second it's my job to take care of anything she can't and sometimes things she won't do. You don't have to thank me."

"You say that but you don't go out of your way to help anyone. But you've helped me a lot today and I don't know why all of a sudden you want to help me, but I thank you." Stiles gets up from the bed and walks to the door. "Let's go deal with the craziness." He says.

Peter gets up from the bed and walks to Stiles. "I will always do what I can to help." He drops an arm around Stiles and opens the door. "Let's go deal with all this crap." He says like it's a massive burden for him to be involved. Stiles lets out a snort and they head down stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Peter make it back down stairs to find Noah making his way to the stairs. Stiles Jumps down the last three steps and runs to his dad. Noah hugs Stiles and then walks past him to Peter.

"Now I want you to explain to me how my dead wife is sitting in the living room drinking tea with Lydia?" Noah says with practiced fake calm.

"From what we can tell she is here from a spell but we aren't yet sure of the purpose of her presence. I have had everyone called and they will be here after their shifts to help us figure out what we are dealing with. Talia and the family are on their way back now they should be here soon." Peter says quickly.

"Fine but this isn't something I'm dealing with. Now I'm going to go get Melissa and we are going to shower and get some sleep come get us when everyone get here."

"Will do."

Noah walks back towards the kitchen. Peter and Stiles follow him. When the three get to the kitchen they see a tired looking Melissa with Scott's arms around her.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Scott asks.

"Yes, Scott as I have said, I am fine. I just want to get some sleep."

"Well we can head up now if you want I've had my chat with Peter." Noah says as he puts a hand on Melissa's shoulder.

Melissa manages to untangle Scott. She stands and heads to the door. On her way through she runs a hand through Isaac's hair and hugs Stiles. She then follows Noah down the hall.

"So did they happen to say anything about the hunters?" Stiles asks as he heads to the fridge.

"No, your dad said he needed to talk to Peter about something. Then mom said she was going to wait till Talia and Chris get here to talk about it." Scott says as his sits in the chair Melissa vacated.

"Okay, so, should we talk about the undead elephant in the house or are we going to ignore that as well until Talia gets here?" Stiles asks as he opens a bottle of soda.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Then we won't. It's that simple."

"Good. So what now?" Stiles says then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it."

Stiles heads for the door. We quickly walks past the living room. He gets to the door and opens it.

"Rafé, what's up?"

"Is Scott here? I was at the house looking for him and some guy was there."

Derek walks around the corner. "Mr. McCall good to see you again. What can we do for you today?"

"He's looking for Scott. I'll go get him hold on." Stiles said as he turns to walk back to the kitchen.

"Can't I just come in?"

"Well you could but I don't really want you in my house, so no." Derek says.

Rafé turn to the porch and walks down a few feet. When he turns back to the door Derek has closed the door. "Some way to treat a guest." He says to himself. He walks over to the bench and sits down as Scott comes outside.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Stilinski and Stiles but I can't find Stilinski and your mom's not at the house or at the hospital. Do you know where she is and why her phone is disconnected?"

"Mom's here but asleep and I don't know about her phone I can ask her when she wakes up and have her call you."

"I would rather talk to her in person can you either let me in or go get her. It's kind of important."

"Well it's not my house so I can't invite you in and Derek made it pretty clear you were rude to home when I asked him to stop by the house earlier so I doubt he's going to change his mind. And mom just went up to get some sleep and she would be angry if I went up there now. She had a long shift and needs to rest"

"Why is she sleeping here and not at home?"

"We are doing a family meeting tonight here with the Hale's so Talia said mom could sleep here then do dinner with everyone after the meeting."

"Oh, so you're in good with the Hale's?"

"Yeah, their good people. Plus, it cool to be around big families."

"Okay, I guess Stiles isn't enough anymore. So, do you know where Stilinski is?"

"Yeah he's inside too. Why?"

"I need to talk to him and Stiles at some point. I'm staying at the Beacon, Room 206. Have Stilinski call me when he gets a chance. I will let you get back to your friends." He stands.

"Alright, I will let Noah know and he'll call when he can. I see you later dad." Scott says. Then Rafé nods and heads down the stairs to his car. He gets in and leaves. Scott heads back inside.

Α/Β/Ω

Stiles settles back in the study and starts working on the homework that Lydia brought him. He starts on his reading for English when Derek walks in the room and sits down across from Stiles.

"What's up Sourwolf?"

"Stiles, you said something to Peter that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh, okay. Do I need to worry about you being angry at me about it?"

"No. I'm not angry. This really doesn't have anything to do with me but Peter won't bring it up and it needs to be discussed."

"That why you closed the door to the only room in the house that's soundproofed."

"It's not the only room. But yes, that's why."

"Okay, I'm all ears. How much weirder can today get, I'm I right." Stiles says with a smirk.

"You might feel a little differently in a few minutes." Derek says quietly. "So, you said that Peter should have been the one to take care of you this morning. You basically said that you didn't deserve it." Stiles starts to say something. "No, you don't get to interrupt right now." Stiles nods. "When Kate tried to kill my family, Peter lost his wife and child. She hadn't told him she was pregnant yet but she told me by accident. I haven't told Peter. It was too early in the pregnancy for any wolf to be able to smell it on her. The only reason she knew was because she tried to do a spell and she blacked out and the spell didn't work. She went to Deaton to find out what was wrong. He did a couple of tests and found out that she was pregnant. She Picked me up from work that night and was so excited. She was practically vibrating with excitement. I asked what was up and she told me. Then told me I had to swear no to say anything to anyone until she could tell Peter. I helped her plan the whole thing and it was supposed to happen the night of the fire." Derek stops and takes a deep breath.

"When Kate set fire to the house Mia was inside with Jacob and Mark. Everyone else was on the way home from Laura's track meet. No one was supposed to be home but the twins had just come in to their wolves and couldn't control it well so Mia stayed behind to get dinner going and everything else she was going to do for the announcement. When the fire started Mia used all her magic to get the twins out of the house. She sent them to Danny's parents. She blacked out or so we think and couldn't get out of the house and she died. My mom knew something was going on with Peter when we got back into town, but none of us could have guessed what happened. When we got to the house the fire fighters were putting out the last of the fire. Danny's parents were there holding the twins. My mom kept asking where Mia was but no one knew. The next morning the Sheriff came to the hotel where we were staying the night and told us they had found a body in the house. We all knew." He stops and stares at his hands. After a minuet, he looks at Stiles.

"Kate met me for lunch that day and told me she loved me. The next day she disappeared. Peter never really recovered from losing her and I know he would have taken it even harder if he had known about the baby. He only really started to be Uncle Peter again when the rogue bit Scott. He helped Scott all he could I think he did more than Mom did at the time. When you made, your presence known he started being his sarcastic self again and even Mom thinks it has something to do with you. He won't admit it now but he likes you.

"So, when you pushed him away this morning then again this afternoon it hurt him. He tries to make it off as he doesn't care that we push him away sometimes or that his job is to do all the things the rest of us wont. It's hard on him. Now that he's an Alpha it's hard for him to give up control to Mom and even Laura and Scott. But he does better when he knows he has you on his side. Things like making fun of us or some of your plans that use Peter's other skills. He knows that you don't see him as an enemy or as anything to be afraid of. It shocked all of us that you were as close to him as you were during the last full moon. He seemed more in control than he has since before he killed the rogue Alpha. I think it has something to do with it." Stiles just stares at Derek like he's grown a third head or something.

"Dude, Peter's cool and all but you think because I treat him like he's a human that I'm the reason he's coming out of his shell after his wife was murdered by Kate Argent. Dude, you all need to realize he's a person not just some tool to use. God, do you know how you sound. That I'm doing something to help Peter. HA. No I actually ask his option and for his help not just demand he do as I say. God, you people. Peter is my friend and yes, I had a moment a few times today where I tried to push him away. Hell, had it been my dad or Melissa I would have done the same damn thing. The only reason I would have let our try is because I knew you'd do it even if it tried to get rid of you and you'd just piss me off till I let you. You need to understand that no matter what happens Peter will always be someone I go to first when I need help, because I know he will do anything necessary to help the people of this pack. No matter how they treat him. So, am I doing something to help Peter? Yeah, I treat him like a person. So, thanks for telling me what happened because I would have never gotten that story from Peter. Thanks for telling me something I now have to keep from him. Because that truly what he needs right now is someone else who is lying to him." Stiles pushes his homework away from him and stands and walks to the door.

"Stiles I told you because I thought you should know what all of us think. You needed to know about Mia. I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this but you needed to know.

"Ok I needed to know great. Let's tell Stiles a lot of information on the day he has to deal with his…" Stiles opens the door, "…dead mother being back from the fucking dead." He turns from Derek to leave the room and is met face-to-face with Claudia.

"I'm sorry thins is so difficult Stiles." She says with tears on her face. She turns and heads back for the living room.

Stiles turns to look at Derek and he looks like he's going to be sick.

"Stiles breath." Derek says as he walks up to stiles and drags him down to the floor. "Stiles you need to breath, now." Derek says as he wraps stiles in his arms. Stiles still hasn't taken a breath since he saw Claudia. "Stiles please breath. I'm sorry you're right now wasn't the time. I'm sorry. Please." Stiles takes a shaky breath and start to cry.

"The last thing she said to me was 'It's your fault I'm dying.' And now this. I can't handle it if we have to watch her die again. Derek please I can't." He wraps his arms around Derek and he cries.

Derek holds Stiles tighter and lets him cry. He looks up and sees a concerned Peter and Jackson.


End file.
